


Watching the Augster

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Body Worship, Bubble Bath, Cunnilingus, Gay Sex, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Muscles, Oral Sex, Rim job, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Twinks, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Due to his older brother and his wife being out of town, Josh comes into babysit for his nephew Auggie and niece Riley. With the young man thrilled to hear that Riley had chosen to be with her friend instead, leaving him just with Auggie.
Relationships: Josh Matthews/August "Auggie" Matthews
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Watching the Augster

Coming into the night, Josh expected his night to be exhausting as all hell. His older adult brother Cory had asked him to take care of his nephew and teenage niece. He managed to get lucky in the end, with Riley over at Maya’s watching Netflix, Josh was left to babysit his nephew Auggie all alone. It wasn’t that he didn’t love his nephew, the boy was just full of energy and after long days of work and study at NYU, Josh wasn’t always able to match it. When he arrived, he instead found that his young nephew was distracted by the girl he claimed was his ‘wife’, Ava Morgenstern. While he understood the draw of a woman, Josh still thought he would get some attention from the young boy.

Coughing loudly, Josh loudly stated: “Uh, Augster? Doesn’t your poor Uncle get even a hello?”

“Hey, Uncle Josh!” Auggie grinned, from his spot in the kitchen with his woman.

“Uncle Josh?” Josh teased, with Auggie blushing while looking at his girlfriend.

“Don’t worry Auggie, I won’t watch…” Ava giggled and pretended to close her eyes, watching through her fingers as her boyfriend and his uncle did their normal routine.

“JOSHIE!”

“AUGGIE” Uncle Josh beamed, opening his arms. “Come here…”

After making sure that Ava wasn’t watching, Auggie ran over and let his uncle hoist him up onto his shoulders. Grinning and chuckling, Auggie beamed: “I love it up, here!”

“Even if you are getting a little too big for it now…” Josh muttered, after he lifted Auggie down. With the young boy getting a little too big for shoulder rides.

“Hey! Are you calling me fat?” Auggie pouted.

“No way Augs! You’re just growing up Auggie…” Josh quickly retracted.

In a comment that both heavily shocked Josh and embarrassed her boyfriend, Ava found herself moaning while saying: “Mm, you can say THAT again…”

“Ava!” Auggie blushed, the boy running his hand through his curly locks as he attempted to look at anything but the amused grin on his uncle’s face.

“What Auggie Doggie?” Ava pouted, the blonde giving her boyfriend the look that she knew would force him to forgive her.

It had worked since they were younger and pretending to be married, and still worked to this day.

“N-Nothing…” Auggie groaned, internally knowing that his girlfriend wouldn’t care that she had possibly just embarrassed him.

“Love you…” Ava smirked while blowing a kiss to her boyfriend. Auggie melted a little from the kiss, and slowly made his way over to his girlfriend. Josh could only shake his head in amusement and take a seat on the couch.

Despite his nephew’s blushing, Josh couldn’t disagree with the young blonde’s assessment. ‘He is definitely growing up…’

With Auggie now distracted by his girlfriend Ava, Josh moved into the kitchen and pulled his laptop out, in order to get to work on his latest essay for NYU. Nearly an hour into writing, Josh yawned slightly and looked up from his assignment to find his young nephew, Auggie, still sitting on the couch now alone. The boy wondered when Ava had left the apartment but was happy to see that Auggie was distracting himself by watching a television show on the kid's channel, which featured some mechanical robot fighting against large monsters. Wanting a break from his school work, Josh put his pen down to look at the younger boy and decided it was time to do what Topanga had almost demanded from him when he had agreed to babysitting. 

"Auggie, it's bath time..."

As expected, Auggie protested loudly about having to bathe but knew that it wasn't his uncle's orders. 

“But Uncle Josh… I don’t wanna…”

Knowing that it would be quicker than an argument, Josh grabbed his little nephew and threw him over one shoulder, which had Auggie giggling. With the giggle turning into a loud gasp once his uncle used the hand holding onto him to smack Auggie's little behind. 

“Owie!” The youth whined, kicking at his uncle. 

That only made Josh smirk and as Auggie squirmed a little he earned a few more smacks to the behind until they reached the bathroom, with Josh lowering Auggie down onto his feet before bending over to turn on the taps to the bath. 

Auggie blushed a little when he noticed that his eyes drifted to Josh's behind, with the boy a little confused as to why he was checking out his uncle's butt. Though the only thought that came to mind was that it was bigger than his own.

“Aha!” Taking the opportunity to have revenge, the eleven year old boy brought a hand down on Josh’s firm ass. “I got you Uncle Josh!”

Josh faked a look of anger and left the bath to fill up. He playfully bent Auggie over the bath and spanked his cute little ass once more, loving the softness as he smacked it. He left it at one, as he noticed the plug was loose so left to fix it. Grumbling, Auggie slowly fingered the waistband of his shirt. He was used to stripping down to his underwear as the person got the bath ready, even if he was old enough to do it himself. He wasn't going to deny the person from helping and getting it done for him if they wanted to. Josh didn't look back until Auggie was clad simply in a pair of Shazam themed boxer briefs, which Josh noticed wasn't showcasing anything. Unlike his own boxer briefs which even when soft, the bulge was clearly visible. W

ith Josh's mind racing a little as he realised just how young looking that his nephew was, though he did know that it didn't mean that he wasn't grown up, since some grew more than they showed. Including young Farkle, since he had seen the nerd when they had gone on a trip to the snow and knew that Farkle had nothing to be sad about even if it didn't show.The pre-teen boy waited and waited for his Uncle to leave the bathroom once the man had drawn the bath, but Josh never left. Gathering up some courage to see why his uncle hadn't left yet, the underwear clad boy questioned Josh who stuttered slightly. 

“U-Uncle Josh… why um are you still here…?” The eleven year old questioned.

Josh stuttered and struggled to work out an answer. “Well… uh… are you even able to fully bathe yourself!”

“Dude! I’m Eleven!” Auggie protested with a blush, the kid raising an eyebrow as he wondered how the man forgot.

“Damn… I thought my little Auggie Bear was younger…” Josh attempted.

Since Auggie was claiming he could do it alone, Josh was left with no real reason to remain in there despite his internal wishes and made to leave the bathroom as Auggie eased his underwear off his hairless body, leaving him naked. His little cock was hard and twitching, almost hairless and so cute Josh said ‘aww’. Now completely nude and having since stepped into the bathtub, Auggie wondered if Josh was interested in staying and possible more. 

"You could, um… you could stay, i-if you wanted to..."

Josh found himself stopping but not looking back since he knew his nephew would be naked as he thought about his response.

“Uh… I don't know Augster…”

“Please…” The boy pouted.

It wouldn't be the first time that he had done something like this, since he had bathed numerous times with his nephew along with plenty of times with boys at school. 

Including one when it was family day at his university and his roommate's little brother had come to stay the night, with Josh ending up with the young boy around his waist as he forced the boy against the wall of the shower to plow his brains out. He wasn't sure if the younger boy had told his brother what had happened, but it was only a few days later before his roommate was underneath him, getting rammed hard enough that there was a noise complaint. Not that Josh was going to complain, his roommate's ass had been addictive and they had continued it for months until his roommate got a girlfriend. 

Apparently now that he had a girlfriend his ass was off limits, despite his roommate still showing it off to Josh every now and again, in what Josh believed was a way to keep him interested. He simply replied by letting his roommate see his lengthy member that many girls had called a monster from his sheer size, with Josh smirking when he saw his roommate licking his lips. 

Shaking his head off the thoughts of his roommate wanting him, Josh turned around to face his naked younger nephew with the boy standing there grinning at his uncle. With Josh's eyes taking in the sight of Auggie's naked little body and small member, which reminded him of how he looked back in the day.

“OH shit…” He muttered under his breath. “Are you sure about this, Auggie?”

“It would be fun Joshie!” Auggie beamed.

Deciding to go for it, Josh shrugged: “I, uh… Oh fuck it, why not!”

While Auggie beamed, Josh moved closer to his naked young nephew. He was stopped when Auggie protested: “Hey! You have to get naked to Joshie…”

“Oh? Do I now?” Josh questioned, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

“Oh yeah, can’t be all wet, huh? Thanks Augster,” 

Auggie watched and licked his lips as his uncle as Josh grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt before peeling it off to show his nephew his muscular and defined chest. His broad, muscular chest was ripped and enough to make the youth’s lips wetten. Josh’s washboard abs were cut like stone, with the smooth lines leading up to strong pecs with darkish pink nipples, and down to a sexy V-line leading down into his jeans. Auggie gulped a little when he saw the large scar across his uncle’s chest, something the older boy had gotten from a motorbike accident. 

“D-Do those hurt?” Auggie questioned, as he looked at the scar.

“Not now days bud…” Josh replied, smiling to soothe him. To distract from the scar and give his nephew something to stare at, Josh began to undo his belt buckle before easing out of them, leaving him standing there in a blue pair of very heavily bulging boxers. Instead of wet lips, Auggie now felt his mouth run dry and his cheeks reddened from the sight of his uncle’s alluring bulge.

“You okay Auggie?” Josh asked with a smirk, not waiting for an answer. Josh fingered the waistband of his boxers and started easing them down to reveal his large eight inch member to the young pre-teen, who gaped at the sight. The hairy bush around it looked nothing like his very thin bush, which helped in making Auggie’s blush brighter. The man felt himself throbbing, seeing his nephew’s mouth hang open like it was begging to have his cock rammed deep inside.

Finding himself fighting the urge to jump out of the bathtub to grab Josh's large member, Auggie sat down in the steamy water.

The intimidating cock looked ever bigger than his father's, which Auggie had seen a few times while changing in the pool change rooms and public toilets. The only difference was that his father was much hairier than Josh's, since the older boy's member looked somewhat trimmed, but still a mess. He found himself wondering if he would ever get to being as big as his uncle and his father or as hairy, though he found himself hoping that it would look more like Uncle Josh's crotch than his dads. 

‘Damn… it looks like little Auggie wants to play with his Uncle’s cock…’ Josh cocked his head to one side, hating himself for grinning and being turned on.

Making his way over to the bathtub and stepping in, the man’s meat swung between his legs. 

With Auggie blushing when he noticed that he was staring directly at his Uncle's crotch, his eyes occasionally looking upwards to see Uncle Josh's muscular chest, he stared at the water. That didn’t help for long, as Josh sat down in the hot water and his thick mushroom head easily poked out from the surface.

‘U-ugh, stop staring at it! He’s your uncle, mom says that’s wrong…’ Auggie remembered the nights where his father was away, and heard his mother saying quiet things about Josh with the door locked.

The younger boy was snapped from his thoughts when Josh leaned over in order to get the bottle of shampoo, with the man pouring some into his hand before beginning to soap up the younger boy's curly locks. Auggie sat there with his head down low, allowed to stare at it now that Josh was shampooing him. 

Grinning as his hair was washed by his Uncle, who took his time and made sure that the younger boy would smell like the strawberry shampoo that Topanga brought, Auggie splashed the man’s sexy abs. 

“No splashing in the bath, bratty butt!” Josh giggled, knowing full well that he felt a hand brush against his shaft. “Or I will have to spank you again…”

Once he had washed the shampoo out of his nephew's hair, Josh took in a small whiff with the boy grinning when he noticed that Auggie did smell nicely. 

For once.

“Stand up, buddy,” He said, hooking under the boy’s arm pits to lift him up. Getting on his knees and grabbing a loofah, Josh applied some body wash.

With the boy’s hair done, Josh turned his attention to soaping up the younger boy's naked body, with Auggie squirming slightly as his muscular and naked uncle washed his sensitive and ticklish spots. His Uncle occasionally used his fingers to tickle the younger boy, knowing full well that the pre-teen was ticklish under his armpits and on his chest. 

Auggie found himself wanting to repeat the favour and wash the older boy, but his Uncle never gave him the chance as Josh focused solely on making sure Auggie was clean. Which was a little disappointing as he wanted to feel Josh up, or feel Josh feeling him up. 

Suddenly, however, Auggie's eyes widened when Josh did something that only him and his parents had done before: cleaned his little member with the loofa. But the rough loofah only stayed for a moment, as when it was nice and soaped up his Uncle’s hand took its place wrapping around the three incher. Auggie moaned softly feeling the man essentially jerking him off, massaging the soap into every inch of his young member. Just as he was about to cry out, the hand moved lower and fondled his little egg shaped balls. 

“Jo-Joshie… Mph!” Auggie bit his lower lip to keep back a moan.

Josh smirked at the reaction he was getting from Auggie as he washed his nephew's little dick, though he wished it was a little bigger and able to have some real fun with it. But that smooth bubbly ass was good enough. Nobody else was home, so if all went well he could pound the boy as hard as he wanted. Auggie could scream as his ass was broken by his uncle, the thought of which had Josh throbbing.

‘Okay… calm down, Josh… He’s your nephew… you shouldn’t be thinking of him like this…’ Josh reminded himself, not sure why he was suddenly imagining fucking Auggie harder than he had ever used another’s hole. ‘I CANNOT fuck this... s-sexy little boy butt… even if it looks soooo tight…’

Even his roommate’s little brother and their extremely tight hole hadn’t gotten him this turned on, and he had destroyed that boy’s hole much to his and said boy’s pleasure. In the end that boy was slumped against the shower wall, on his knees and almost too out of it to stand up.

“Um… Josh? Earth to Uncle Boing… You can stop washing there now I’m CLEAN!” The younger boy squirmed to get his dick free. “Since you don’t think I can do it! My butt needs cleaning!”

Looking towards the younger boy, Josh blinked back to what was going on. “Huh what?”

He got a faceful of smooth bubbly boy butt as Auggie turned around, wiggling around his behind to get back his Uncle’s focus. He grinned at the sudden moan Josh released, as his hands instinctively moved to grab the boy’s ass and spread the cheeks wide apart. He was about to remind the man that his job was to wash him, not spread his ass open, when a surprise action had him cry out softly. 

“JOSH!” 

Without realising it, Josh had sunk his thumbs into the soft flesh and licked up the crack. One long, slow motion so he got a deep taste of the younger boy’s ass and tight virgin hole. The tip of Josh’s tongue flicked across the hole, before he stopped upon realising that he had just licked his Nephew’s ass crack. ‘Oh my god…’

A move that had his young nephew moaning out in reaction. “Oh god… Joshie…”

“S-sorry there was um… Uhhh, th-there…” Josh stuttered to think of some excuse, even as that tight tiny ass pushed back closer to him, eager for another lick. 

Even his roommate’s little brother didn’t like tonguing that much, but to be fair their first interaction had been Josh walking in, lifting him up and ramming in every inch of his monster cock. Lifted up by some random hunk, the boy's hand screamed at first. The position allowed Josh to ram the ass as hard and fast as he wanted, breaking it with his rough powerful thrusts that held almost nothing back. Going to town on the virgin younger boy with no mercy, holding a hand over his mouth to keep the screams quiet. When the hand left, however, the boy was moaning loudly and begging Josh to do him harder.

But there was Auggie, pushing back with a soft moan and innocent look on his face.

“I think there’s more…” He said quietly. “Can you… um…”

Josh grinned and obliged, throwing his restraint out the window as he licked up the crack once more. ‘On second thoughts… who better to BREAK this ass in than his loving Uncle?’


End file.
